1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tubing, and more specifically to the field of tubing of types that are highly resistant to kinking.
2. Related Art
Conventional tubing typically has an inner liner in corrugated or convoluted form, with an outer layer of rubber on the exterior of the convolutions. Such structures are good for their intended purposes, but it would be desirable to have such a tubing with improved kink resistance, and that would have improved ability to retain its shape (i.e., not flatten) when subjected to a vacuum.
Structures are known in which a corrugated or convoluted polymer tubing is provided on its outside with a wire wrapped into the troughs of the convolutions. This has typically been done, however, with no outer layer covering the wire.